Thoughts
by WallPhantom
Summary: TyKa. Two boys, hiding their feelings of each other from the world. Will they ever get to stop acting and finally be able to reveal the truth? I stink at summaries. Also will be a RayMax soon. discontinued until further notice
1. Dragon's thoughts

HEY! This is my first story so please be kind. This is Tyson's POV about Kai. Will be yaoi soon.  
  
Yami Gamegirl- Any flames will be used right back at you so I suggest that you keep them to yourself.  
  
Thank you Yami. And now will you please do the disclaimers?  
  
Y.G.G.- ::sigh:: Alright. Gamegirl28 does not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Thank God.  
  
HEY!!  
  
He's strange. One minute he's cold and mean, the next he's caring and compassionate.  
  
But I love him anyway.  
  
He has that air around him that demands attention. Demands that you obey him. Demands that you listen to him and never disobey him.  
  
I wouldn't have him any other way.  
  
His eyes are like cold rubies. They never show emotion. They're always like ice. When he glares at you, it seems that you're gonna die right then and there. You get this horribly cold feeling come over you, and it's like you're going to freeze to death.  
  
That's what happens to people who even dare to look at me.  
  
He changes moods as quick as lightning. You could talk to him one minute and get that painful cold shoulder, and them when you turn to leave him alone, he's wrapping his arms around you, kissing you, and whispering sweet nothings in your ear.  
  
I absolutely love it.  
  
Like now. He's holding me in an embrace that would surely leave me with a few broken ribs in the morning, kissing me so passionately that I'm sure to drown in the emotions that he's sending.. And making me feel more loved than I have in my whole life.  
  
I love him.  
  
No matter what people say about him. No matter how cold he is or how utterly ridiculous he is. I still love him. Kai Hiwatari. (1)  
  
People say that he's as cold as the arctic wind. They say that he's an ambitious maniac. People say that he's as mean as a wolverine.  
  
Or a phoenix.  
  
It's true. It's all true. I can't deny it.  
  
But he's mine.  
  
He's my arctic wind. He's my ambitious maniac. And he's my phoenix.  
  
I sound possessive don't I?  
  
But it's all true. I can't deny it. Neither can he. The thing is..  
  
I'm his too.  
  
Mind, body, soul. I'm all his. Just like he is mine.  
  
And he wont let me forget that.  
  
Kai. My Kai.  
  
It's strange isn't it? The cold heartless beyblader, melting under the most friendliest guy in the world?  
  
But it's true. Nobody knows it but it's true.  
  
And I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Hope that chapter was good enough! Like I said, this is my first story.  
  
Y.G.G.- Please review so my hikari can see if she should update or not.  
  
(1) Is that how you spell his last name? 


	2. Pheonix's thoughts

Hi! It's me again. I know that my first chapter just came out yesterday, but I had to write this down or have it lost forever. So, please inform me if I'm uploading to fast.  
  
Y.G.G.- I'm sure your pace is just fine Hikari.  
  
::sigh:: Alright, alright. Anyway, some people wanted Kai's POV so here it is! And of course it's on our favorite little dragon Tyson! One more thing, thank you everyone who reviewed so far. Alright, let's get started. Yami, disclaimers please?  
  
Y.G.G.- ::bored tone:: Gamegirl28 does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. Flames I will personally use against you so. ::evil smile:: you better run if you do.  
  
That's scary.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
He's an idiot. A stupid boy that couldn't be serious if his life depended on it. He's irresponsible and gets into things that he has no business in.  
  
That's what makes him Tyson.  
  
He's too cheerful. Too innocent. He needs to get down to Earth. He needs to get back from his own happy little world and get a good look at real life. The life where not all things go your way.  
  
But he doesn't. And I like it that way.  
  
He relies too much on his Bit Beast in battle. He thinks just because he has that power, he can go around showing it off to everyone. But one loss makes him think like he's the scum of the Earth. A loser.  
  
But he has spirit. I love him for that.  
  
He was the only one who cared. That actually showed compassion for me. The only one who dared ask what I was hiding. The only one who dared look at me with tearful eyes and tell me that he loved me.  
  
The only one I dare love back. The only one I dare leave with my heart.  
  
He is the only one that I show my true self around. The Kai Hiwatari that no one sees. The one that actually has feelings. Feelings that only a midnight-eyed angel can unlock.  
  
Feelings that I thought had died long ago.  
  
I'm kissing him now. Kissing him with all my passion and love for him. The love I have locked since have first started to live with that god-forsaken man I call a grandfather. And the passion that I will one day truly show him. The passion that will mark him mine forever.  
  
I will wait for that day. But now. I am content with what I have.  
  
He is mine. He is my little dragon. He is my little blue-haired angel. And he is my Tyson.  
  
I sound possessive don't I? Good. He gets nervous when I get like this, but I can see that little bit of flattery in his eyes. He doesn't fool me. If someone wants to get my Tyson, they'll have to go through me first.  
  
As Tyson puts it. That's impossible. No one gets through me. No matter how powerful they think they are.  
  
Tyson. my Tyson.  
  
He's my savior. He's my light. My angel.  
  
I'm nothing without him. And according to him, he's nothing without me. Good. And I want to keep it that way.  
  
I wouldn't let him go even if he wanted me to.  
  
I love him. I have his heart and he has mine. I cherish his with all my soul. I'll never let go of it. I'll keep it forever and make sure no one else has it.  
  
He does the same with mine.  
  
Tyson. My Tyson. My little blue dragon. My blue rose.  
  
I love him.  
  
And I'll never let go. He will always be mine.  
  
I'll make sure of that.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Anyway, there goes chappie 2. Hope you liked it. And please inform me if I'm going too fast. I have too many ideas running in my head.  
  
Y.G.G.- Like I said before Hikari, your pace is just fine. Alright, alright. Ok. Anyway, please review. Cieo! 


	3. The story begins

Hi! It's me again. I'm gonna get started on the real story now. There will be POV's every now and then. I hope you like the story part. I'm not very good at this.  
  
Y.G.G.- Gamegirl28 does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. Flames will be used against you so I suggest you keep them to yourself or. ::wicked smile:: you could always come to me and I'll be sure to change your mind.  
  
You gotta stop hanging around Bakura. He's rubbing off on you.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
They broke apart, gasping for air but never losing eye contact. Both staring in the endless orbs that was his love. His life. His soul. Both staring into the person that was so different from himself.  
  
Crimson red met midnight blue. Darkness met light. Solitary met friendship. Hate met love.  
  
The scarlet-eyed prince held the sapphire-eyed angel in an embrace that screamed possession. That dared anyone to take his love away from him.  
  
No one dared. No one knew. And he liked it that way.  
  
"Well," The dragon started, bringing the phoenix out of his thoughts, "what brought that on? A reason or were you just happy to see me?" The phoenix gave one of his rare smiles. Smiles that he only gives to his love.  
  
"I missed you." He said simply. As if it was the most common thing in the world. "Is there a problem with greeting my little dragon with a way I choose?"  
  
Tyson grinned. It was times like these that he knew he made the right choice. The choice of loving someone who he thought was impossible to love.  
  
"Nope. Not at all." Tyson said in a cheerful voice. "In fact, you should do that more often." Tyson teased.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow. So, his angel wants to do that more often, eh? Allow him to oblige that request.  
  
"Fine by me." And the angel had only a second to figure that comment out before his prince pounce on him, and started to kiss him again.  
  
Tyson moaned into the kiss and closed his eyes. He absolutely loved times like this. He loved it when Kai would be so forceful, yet so gentle. And so loving.  
  
Kai was having similar thoughts. He loved having his small angel melting under him. Loved how his dragon would always give in to him. Loved having Tyson whispering his love to him.  
  
Loved having him and no one else.  
  
Tyson gave a little jump when he felt Kai's tongue demanding entrance. He was so into the kiss that he forgot the real world. The dragon gladly opened his mouth and moaned again when Kai glided his tongue over his.  
  
He loved these make-out sessions. They both did. These were the only times when they would show how they both truly felt about each other. The times when they weren't acting like enemies towards each other. The times when they showed how much they loved each other.  
  
It was hard for both of them. Not being able to show their true feelings to the world. Only being able to have these wonderful moments in the darkness of night and never in the light of day. It was hard acting like they hated each other when it was the exact opposite.  
  
They both wanted to show their love for each other to the world. To show everyone how they felt about the other. (And give everyone a heart attack in the process.) But they couldn't. No one would understand. They would be looked down upon. People wouldn't understand how they felt about each other and why. Society today doesn't understand these kind of things. Two boys loving each other disgusts them. They don't understand that love is love. There's no difference. All because it's love for a person of the same sex does not mean it's wrong.  
  
But they don't know that. No matter how much the two wished society did, they don't. Life is cruel.  
  
The two broke from their kiss. Again, both gasping for air. Tyson sighed and laid his head on Kai's strong chest. Kai started to softly stroke Tyson's hair. They stayed like that for a while. The cold prince comforting the friendly angel.  
  
"What's wrong Tyson?" Kai asked softly, somehow knowing of his love's distress.  
  
Tyson sighed again. He didn't want to whine to Kai again about what was troubling him. But he knew that if he didn't tell, Kai would never leave him alone.  
  
"It's just that. I wish we didn't have to hide Kai." Tyson whispered softly. Kai didn't say anything. He just continued to stroke Tyson's hair, encouraging him to continue. "I wish we didn't have to pretend. I wish people would understand." Tyson said the last sentence more quietly then the rest.  
  
Kai sighed. He hated seeing Tyson like this. It didn't seem natural. He liked seeing the happy, cheerful Tyson. The Tyson that was always in his little happy world. Not this depressed one.  
  
"Tyson," He started softly, "I would like that too. You know that. But.. society today isn't like that. They're cruel and mean. They don't understand love like we do. Life is cruel, people are cruel. " Kai lifted Tyson's chin with a finger. Scarlet met Cerulean. "But we will always be together. Isn't that what's important?"  
  
Tyson smiled. Not his usual happy-go-lucky smile. Just a warm thank-you smile. He loved seeing Kai this way. It was wonderful. To have him say reassuring, comforting words to you. To look at you with warm, loving eyes. To have him hold you in a warm embrace. It was splendid.  
  
"Your right Kai." Tyson said softly. The finger holding his chin was gone, but he couldn't look away from the other's eyes. "Us being together is more important that anything else. We'll get through this, won't we?" Tyson said hopefully.  
  
Kai looked at him, not saying anything. He looked so hopeful. Like he really believed it.  
  
If Tyson believed it, so would Kai.  
  
Kai nodded. "Hai." He said just as softly. "We will."  
  
They gave one last parting kiss before Kai got up and left the room. Their team mates would be coming home soon. It would be strange for them to see Kai walk out of Tyson's room. With a soft look on his face no less.  
  
Tyson looked sadly at the door for a minute before getting up and closing it. He hated it when Kai had to leave. It was so painful. But there was always a silent promise that lingered in the air of a return for the next night. And he will wait for it.  
  
Tyson heard the front door open and close and sighed. Time to put on the act. To put on the mask that fooled everyone except his love. Putting it on, Tyson walked out of his room.  
  
"Hey guys!" He said with fake cheerfulness. Out of the corner of his eye, Tyson could see Kai come out of his room with his own mask on. The mask of pure coldness. "Did you bring anything? I'm starving!"  
  
The other two team mates laughed.  
  
"You're always starving Tyson," Max chided, "But yes, we did bring something."  
  
And with that, began another day of lies. Another day of the act that the two boys were forced to play. Another day of heartbreak.  
  
Days that would soon end.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Thank you, thank you! Hope that wasn't too bad. Like I said, I'm not very good with the actual story part.  
  
Y.G.G.- You did just fine Hikari.  
  
Thanks! Anyway, please review and maybe give me some suggestion with what I should do in the story? I want to put some action in the story but I can't think of any good parts to put in it, so please give me some suggestions! 


	4. Someone knows

Hi, it's me again. Anyway, I can't think of any good action parts right now so all you readers have to settle for romance and anghst right now. Sorry.  
  
Y.G.G.- Don't rush my Hikari, she's in a Writer's Block right now. Hopefully, she'll get out of it.  
  
Thanks. And if you have any suggestions for the story, please tell me them. I could use them.  
  
Y.G.G.- Gamegirl28 does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. Review are welcome. Flames will be used for your own demise! ::cackles evilly::  
  
At this rate, she'll be acting like Bakura by the end of the week.  
  
' thoughts '  
  
// bit beast to master //  
  
/ master to bit beast /  
  
Tyson sighed as looked at the ceiling of his temporary room for what seemed like the hundredth time. For some reason, he couldn't get to sleep. It was like someone was trying to keep him from sleeping. Like some unseen force was trying to tell him something.  
  
But he didn't know what.  
  
Tyson looked at the small digital clock at his bedside. The numbers flashed 12:45 is bright red letters. He sighed again. 'Kai can't blame me now for waking up late' he thought.  
  
After a few more minutes of tossing, turning, and letting out agitated growls of frustration, he finally decided to get out of bed and take a walk.  
  
Tyson got up and quickly put on some shorts a t-shirt. He then got his Beyblade Dragoon and headed out the door.  
  
The cool night air felt good on his skin. Smiling contently, the midnight- haired blader walked around the complex. The moon showed brightly overhead as the stars dotted the skies. The chilly breeze swirled around him, nipping the trees and the sleeping flowers as he walked. He looked at the sky above him, absorbed in it's beauty.  
  
Tyson then got lost in his thoughts.  
  
' Why can't Kai and I just be happy? ' he thought sadly. ' What have we ever done? All I want to do is be able to show our love in public. Darn society, why can't they just accept these kind of relationships? It's not like we're doing anything wrong. ' he sighed again, this time with depression.  
  
He shivered and hugged himself as a sudden cold breeze chilled him. He started to wonder if he should have worn pants instead of shorts.  
  
"Tyson?" a soft voice behind him asked. Tyson turned around to see his Kai looking at him with a surprised expression on his face. Unlike him, Kai was dressed warmly with sweat pants, a sweater, and his trademark scarf.  
  
"K-Kai?!" Tyson asked, also surprised. "W-what are you d-doing out here in t-this time of n-night?" Kai snorted.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. Are you trying to catch pneumonia Tyson? It's the middle of November for Christ's sake Tyson! It's thirty degrees out!" Kai practically yelled, worried about his love. He moved closer to the shivering boy and wrapped his arms around Tyson. The blue dragon looked at the red phoenix gratefully.  
  
"I-It d-didn't seem s-so c-cold out h-here w-when I checked t-the t- temperature w-when I f-first got o-out," chattered the freezing boy. Kai looked at his love. Tyson was shivering badly. His teeth were chattering and somehow through the light, Kai saw that his lips were turning blue. His small comment about Tyson getting pneumonia might just happen if the boy stayed out any longer.  
  
"Let's get out of the cold Tyson." Kai said softly. Tyson just nodded with agreement.  
  
Before they moved, Kai caught Tyson with a searing kiss, both hoping to warm his small love and releasing his small bit of pent-up passion for him. Tyson was startled with this sudden action but soon melted into the kiss. Me moaned and opened his mouth for Kai and the ruby-eyed boy took the invitation gratefully, thrusting his tongue in Tyson's mouth.  
  
They stayed like that for a while before their mortal bodies demanded air and they had to break apart, gasping.  
  
Tyson wasn't shivering as badly, Kai noted, and the chattering had stopped. His lips weren't turning blue any more too.  
  
' Well if they were, I would just have to warm them up again, ' thought Kai with a mental smirk.  
  
The two then walked hand-in-hand towards the door building, both to get some sleep and to get out of the chilling weather and into the warm blankets of their beds. (And getting some extra snuggling time also!)  
  
Out of the shadows, a figure appeared. Ray's eyes were wide with disbelievement. He had heard the shutting of a door and came to check it out when he saw Kai and Tyson. He was about to call out to them when he witnessed the kiss. He was extremely shocked to find out that not only was Tyson not struggling like he thought, he was leaning INTO it! He thought that the two hated each other! Obviously, he was wrong.  
  
// Is something wrong Master Ray? // his Bit Beast Drigger asked.  
  
/ Yeah, / Ray answered, / The two people that I thought hated each other was found kissing. / Ray could sense that Drigger was in deep thought.  
  
// Maybe they're putting up an act? // the tiger suggested. // Maybe they're hiding their true feeling from the rest of the world? It has happened before with humans Master Ray. // Ray thought over that answer.  
  
' That could be true, ' he thought to himself, ' After all, they are gay. Not many people accept gays. ' He himself was bisexual. He didn't care if the person was a boy or a girl, just as long as he loved them and they loved him. He did have a crush on Mariah when he was younger, but now he was leaning more towards a certain blond team mate of his.  
  
Ray sighed.  
  
/ I'll think more about it in the morning Drigger. / Ray finally decided. / It's one in the morning! Too early for thinking! Goodnight Drigger. / Ray then started to head back towards the building and towards his nice, soft, fluffy warm bed.  
  
// Goodnight Master Ray. // Drigger answered. He agreed with his master. It was just too early for thinking.  
  
******************* ( A.N.- I was gonna stop there, but I figured that it would be too short a chapter if I did. )  
  
Tyson woke up by someone taking his blanket and yelling in his ear.  
  
"WAKE UP TYSON!!!" a voice yelled. Tyson just groaned and pulled the blanket back over his head. He'd only had about five hours of sleep danget!!!  
  
"Leave me alone," was Tyson's muffled reply. The voices left him alone and he thought for a minute that they had stopped trying.  
  
Boy was he wrong.  
  
Tyson yelped as a wave of ice-cold water hit him. He shot out of bed and threw his pillow in the direction in which the water came. A yell came in that direction and the pillow came with it.  
  
"TYSON!" Max yelled as the wet pillow hit him. He took the pillow and wacked Tyson in the head with it. Ray and Kenny were laughing while Kai remained neutral. Secretly, he was staring at Tyson and the way his clothes clung to him from the water. To him, it was a very nice site to see.  
  
Tyson turned and glared at the four.  
  
"What were you guys dong?!" the blue dragon yelled. Ray and Kenny stopped laughing, but were snickering now. Max had a large smile on his face, while Kai's was emotionless, but Tyson saw where his eyes were and fought the blush that threatened to creep on his cheeks.  
  
Ray stopped snickering long enough to answer.  
  
"It's six-thirty Tyson, time to get up or we'll miss our flight." Ray said smoothly. Tyson's eye twitched.  
  
"Isn't the flight scheduled at eight?" Tyson asked. This time Kenny was the one who answered.  
  
"By the time we pack, eat breakfast, and drive there it'll be eight." The short genius stated matter-of-factly. Tyson sighed, giving up.  
  
"Alright, alright," he said, "just get out so that I can get dressed." His team mates nodded, filing out one by one. Kai was the last to leave. He gave Tyson one more lingering look before heading out. Tyson felt the blush creep up again and pushed it down. He got up, shut the door, and get into the built-in bathroom to get ready.  
  
***************************' In the other room, the rest of the team got ready for their trip. Ray and Kai were finished with their rooms, but Kenny and Max weren't. The two older kids were sitting in the living room in a cold silence. Finally, Ray couldn't take it any more. He had to ask what happened the other night.  
  
"Kai?" Ray asked timidly, hoping not to disturb his team captain too much. Ray might not have been afraid of Kai, but he didn't want to be at the other end of the red pheonix's arctic glare.  
  
Kai turned to him.  
  
"What?" Kai said coldly. He had been lost in his thoughts, picturing the scene that happened just a few minutes ago. His Tyson dripping wet, with his clothes sticking to his skin like a second skin. It was delicious. Of course the image had been twisted in a way to his liking though.  
  
"Well, um. " Ray didn't know how to start. Kai giving him a cold look didn't help either. "Are you and Tyson. Ya know.. In love?" Kai's eyes widened a small fraction, but that was it.  
  
"What gave you that idea?" Kai said coldly. Although he didn't show it, he was in panic.  
  
"I um.." Ray faltered again. How was he supposed to give the answer without looking like he was spying? "I saw you guys last night." Kai's eyes widened a fraction further. "And I saw you guys, well, kissing. And it didn't look like a small little friendly one either."  
  
By this time, Kai had pushed himself from the wall that he was leaning on and was looming over the poor Chinese Beyblader. Ray shrunk back. He didn't like the look Kai gave him.  
  
"So, you were spying." Kai said icily. Ray's eyes widened.  
  
"No!" Ray practically shouted. He knew that his team captain DID NOT like people who spy. Hey, the guy valued his personal life.  
  
"Than what were you doing." Kai said. The prince didn't asked questions. He demanded the things he wanted. Ray shrunk back again.  
  
"Well.." Ray started out with a squeaky voice, "I just heard the door opening and went to check it out. When I got there, I saw you and Tyson, um, kissing. And it wasn't a small peck on a cheek either."  
  
Kai thought about that. Although it wasn't technically spying, it was close enough. He stared icily at Ray again, watching the boy shrink back even further.  
  
"Say anything to the others and I'll make sure that you never say anything again." Kai threatened. Ray just nodded. He lost his voice when Kai sent his Arctic Glare on him, and his courage vanished with Kai's threat.  
  
Kai sent one more glare towards Ray and went back to the wall. He would need to talk to Tyson tonight.  
  
**********************' Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter! Sorry it was a little late though. I was a bit preoccupied with my other story Ashiteru.  
  
Y.G.G.- It was fine Hikari. Now, can I go? I have a meeting with Bakura and Marik.  
  
About that. 


	5. Plushies and Talks

Hey guys! Here's Thoughts chapter three! Hope you like it! And I have a new member to our group. Please say 'hello' Niku.  
  
::a black cat-like creature with red stripes and green eyes jumps on Gamegirl's shoulder::  
  
Niku- ::purrs:: Greetings readers. A pleasure to meet you all.  
  
::squeals:: Isn't he kawaii?! Anyway, this is my new muse.  
  
Y.G.G.- ::mutters:: Stupid cat. ::louder:: Gamegirl28 does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. Reviews are welcome, flames are quickly disposed of, ::evil grin:: as are the people who flame her.  
  
::shakes head:: I don't know why I even try.  
  
Niku- ::in his purring voice:: I STILL think you should dispose of her.  
  
Y.G.G.- SHUT UP CAT!!!  
  
//bit beast to master /master to bit beast/ ' thinking ' ***********************'  
  
After the young teens had finished everything, they set out for the airport. All of them (except for Kai) were excited about the Australian Championships! ( A.N.- I know that there is no such thing, just please pretend for me) During the trip, Tyson noticed that Ray kept taking nervous glances at him and Kai.  
  
' Maybe Kai threatened him or something, ' Tyson mused. ' But then why would he be looking at ME nervously?' Tyson pondered that for a moment before finally deciding that he would have a talk with Kai when no one was around.  
  
When the five teens got to the airport, they found out that there flight wasn't scheduled for another hour! The four Beyblading members looked at Kenny angrily.  
  
"You mean that we could've slept for another hour?!" Tyson practically yelled. The other three nodded in agreement. Kenny sweatdropped nervously.  
  
"Um. " The small boy was at a lost. "I must've read the times wrong." Ray cleared his throat.  
  
"Give him a break guys." The Chinese Beyblader said, "If he read it wrong, he read it wrong. Can't change it now. We might as well walk around then. " The youngest members sighed, one in relief, the other two in defeat.  
  
"Might as well." Tyson agreed. Out of the corner of his eye, he say that Kai was heading away. He also saw that the cold prince gave him a silent gesture to follow.  
  
"Yeah," Max agreed. He turned to Ray and Tyson. " You guys want to come with me to check out what's here?" The blond asked. Ray instantly smiled.  
  
"Sure!" Ray agreed. The two looked at Tyson. He gave them a small smile.  
  
"I'll pass. I have to go to the bathroom. See you guys around, " He gave them a small wave before heading towards the direction that Kai went, leaving two surprised Beybladers behind. Max turned to Ray,  
  
"That was unexpected." The younger of the two said. Ray nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah." Inside, Ray was shouting for joy about being alone with Max. Ray turned to go. "Well, let's go. No use staying here." The older boy said. Max smiled widely.  
  
"Yeah!" Was all that the blond boy said before dragging the smiling Chinese boy towards their unknown destination.  
  
Kenny looked at the two and sighed. ' Might as well upgrade the stats ' he thought grimly. The small boy found a seat and started typing.  
  
*******************************'  
  
Tyson was walking aimlessly around. He couldn't find Kai and was lost to top it off.  
  
// Is something wrong Master Tyson? // His bit beast Dragoon asked. Tyson smiled. It was nice having someone to talk to, even if they weren't physically there.  
  
/ I can't find Kai. / He answered. The tanned boy gave a sigh and sat down on a secluded bench. / He gave me a signal to follow him, but I kinda lost him. / He could sense that Dragoon was in deep thought.  
  
// Maybe I could find Dranzer and ask him for you? // Dragoon said thoughtfully. Tyson smiled brightly.  
  
/ Could you?! You can do that?! / The dragon bit beast gave a mental laugh.  
  
// I can. // He answered. // But please give me a moment. // Tyson's mental connection with his bit beast was cut. He gave another sigh. His bit beast did too much for him. Whenever he told the dragon that, the bit beast always answered "It is my duty to serve you Master Tyson, " or "I really don't mind Master Tyson."  
  
'Maybe I should order him to take a break, ' Tyson thought amusedly.  
  
// Master Tyson, Master Tyson! // Tyson gave a small squeak.  
  
/ Dragoon! / Tyson shrieked mentally, / Don't do that! You about gave me a heart attack! /  
  
// I apologize Master Tyson // Dragoon said sincere apology. // But I found Dranzer and Master Kai. Dranzer says that he's by the east exit and that he's extremely worried about you. He says that Master Kai is on the verge of finding you himself and killing whoever is stalling you. // Tyson blushed. He never could get over the possessiveness that Kai had.  
  
/ Thank you Dragoon / Tyson said. / You can go back to sleep now. / Tyson could feel Dragoon's smile.  
  
// You welcome Master Tyson. Goodbye. // With that, Dragoon once again shut off their link. Tyson smiled and got up from the chair.  
  
Time to see Kai.  
  
***********************************'  
  
While Tyson went to see Kai, the two other members of the Bladebreakers found a gift shop that currently occupied their time. Max was dragging Ray all over the store.  
  
"Look at this Ray!" Max said, holding a Draciel plushie, "They made plushies of our bit beasts!" Ray looked at the plushie rack and laughed. There were also Driger, Dragoon, and Dranzer plusies as well as some from the All Stars, White Tigers, and even plushies of the European Beybladers! Max picked up a Dragoon and Dranzer plushe.  
  
"Let's give these to Tyson and Kai." Max suggested. Ray shook his head.  
  
"Tyson yes, Kai. I don't know. The guy probably doesn't like plushies." Max looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging.  
  
"Yeah, your probably right, " The blond-haired boy answered, "But Tyson would probably want it. You don't know it, but he has a secret liking for dolls. I probably would get him all of them if it wasn't for the part that I would be broke if I bought them all and that I want one too."  
  
Ray narrowed his eyes, jealously evident in them.  
  
"Why would you get Tyson all of them?" Ray asked, jealously in his voice also. Max didn't notice.  
  
"It's because that he was my first friend." Max shrugged, "I never got to repay him for that." Ray cooled down. He didn't hear any fondness in the younger boy's voice so it couldn't have been from a crush on Tyson. Max was telling the truth.  
  
"Alright," Ray grabbed a Drigger plushie from the rack, "let's pay for these and explore some more. The plane doesn't take off for another forty- five minutes!" With a laugh, the two boys paid for the dolls and walked off.  
  
*******************************'  
  
Tyson, after five minutes of looking, finally found Kai by the exit, looking like he was going on a killing spree. Kai looked up when he saw Tyson, he calmed down considerably. He moved from the wall.  
  
"You had me worried there." Kai said strongly. Tyson gave a lopsided grin.  
  
"Sorry," he said, "I kinda got lost." Kai said nothing as he walked closer to Tyson. When the prince got at arms length of the angel, he grabbed and yanked the boy. Tyson gave a little squeak at the sudden pull as he was push up against Kai's strong chest. The red phoenix gave the younger boy no time to recover before he claimed the blue dragon's lips in a searing kiss.  
  
Tyson was startled at the contact, but that soon melted along with him. The kiss lasted for quite a while before their lungs demanded for air. The two pulled apart, gasping. Tyson suddenly remembered where they were and that people might have seen the two boys in the embrace.  
  
The midnight-eyed boy looked around, but saw no one around. It seemed deserted actually. Kai, practically sensing what the boy was so worried about, chuckled. Tyson looked at him, confused and agitated.  
  
"Do you really think that I would kiss you in the middle of a crowd or in a place where people would most likely see us?" Kai asked, amused. Tyson gave a sheepish grin.  
  
"I hadn't really thought of that." The crimson-eyed boy chuckled again. Tyson pouted.  
  
"Did you bring me here so that you could make fun of me?" The blue-haired boy asked. Kai stopped his chuckling and put on a serious expression. That got Tyson's attention.  
  
"Tyson," the prince started, "someone knows about us." The angel's eyes widened.  
  
"Who?" he asked meekly. He was afraid of what might happen. Kai's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Ray. Apparently, he say us last night and figured it out." Kai looked at Tyson's expression and quickly reassured his love. "Don't worry, I don't think that he's going to tell someone. We had a little talk that I don't think he's going to forget about soon." Tyson looked at Kai unbelievingly.  
  
"So you threatened him. That's why he was giving us nervous glances on our way here." The dragon said bluntly. Kai gave a smirk.  
  
"Yes, I threatened him." Kai answered. Tyson just smiled and shook his head.  
  
"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you." The younger boy said with a laugh. "We should go now. I told the guys that I was going to the bathroom and I don't think that it takes a person this long to do his business." Kai just nodded. Together, the two secret lovers went to look for their team mates.  
  
****************************'  
  
The two groups met each other at the place where they first separated. Max quickly handed Tyson the Dragoon plushie.  
  
"Here Tyson, " The blond said energetically, "thought you might like this." Tyson's eyes widened as Max handed the plushie to him.  
  
"Thanks Max." Tyson said with a smile. The other boy nodded and turned to Kai with the Dranzer plushie in his outstretched hand.  
  
"Here Kai, " Max said in the same voice, "this one's for you." Kai looked at the plushie and sniffed.  
  
"I don't need some stupid doll." He said coldly. Max looked hurt for a moment before turning back to Tyson.  
  
"You want it?" Max asked, "I know you have a weak spot for dolls Tyson." Tyson blushed while the older members along with Kenny looked at him quizzically. Tyson nodded and took the other plushie from Max.  
  
"Thanks Max." The tanned boy said, "But next time please don't say my secrets out loud." Max blinked before giving a nervous laugh.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Tyson. Guess I forgot that nobody else knew. " Tyson would have made a comment if not for the loud announcement that came on.  
  
"FLIGHT 21 TO AUSTRALIA NOW BOARDING! FLIGHT 21 TO AUSTRALIA NOW BOARDING!"  
  
The Bladebreakers quickly got their luggage and boarded the plan. Kai gave a quick look at Tyson, who was holding both the Dragoon plushie along with the Dranzer plushie.  
  
' So, my little dragon is keeping secrets from me, eh?' the red phoenix mused, ' I guess I'll just have to have a little talk with him then. I told him all of mine, so he'll have to tell me his.'  
  
*************************************'  
  
Well, I hope you guys like the chapter. It was kinda pointless I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to write!  
  
Y.G.G.- ::snickering:: I guess that cat isn't doing his job. Why not take him to an animal shelter or something and get a new one?  
  
Niku- ::growls:: Why don't she just send YOU to an adoption center or something?! Your absolutely worthless, doing nothing but saying the disclaimers!  
  
Y.G.G.- ::majorly angry:: WHAT?! Why you stupid little..  
  
:: huge fight breaks out between Yami Gamegirl and Niku ::  
  
::sweatdrops:: Well, ahem, hope you guys liked the chapter. And I wanted to know if I should put Dranzer/Dragoon and Drigger/Draciel romance as well and if I should make this a full yaoi by making Draciel a boy. Please tell me! Anyway, please review. Cieo! ::arguing still heard in the background:: ::sigh:: What am I going to do with those guys. And this is only the first day too. 


	6. Morning in Australia

Hey guys! It's me again! Sorry that the last chapter was kinda pointless, I was just in a cutesy plushie mood.  
  
Y.G.G.- ::walks in:: Yeah, we know Hikari. We read your last chapter and I think we kinda figured that out.  
  
Hey! Oh. ::looks around:: Where's Niku?  
  
Y.G.G.- ::snickers:: Oh, he's just having fun at the pet shop. Nothing special.  
  
YAMI!! ::runs out::  
  
Y.G.G.- Damn! ::sigh:: Oh well. Gamegirl28 does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. Reviews are welcome. Flames. for your own health, I suggest you NOT send them. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to hide. ::runs::  
  
COME BACK HERE YAMI!! Anyway, a lot of people wanted full yaoi so there will be bit beast romance as well as Draciel being a boy. Now if you'll excuse me.  
  
' thoughts ' / master to bit beast / // bit beast to master // [ bit beast to bit beast ] *************************' After eighteen hours of non-stop flying, the tired teens finally made it to Australia where the next tournament was held. The five young adults immediately went to their hotel.  
  
Ray and Max fell on the couch and instantly went to sleep. Kai and Tyson actually had enough energy to make it to one of the beds and go to sleep. Too tired to know what he was doing, Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson while the blue dragon snuggled into the embrace.  
  
On the couch, Max turned and laid his head on Ray's chest while the Chinese beyblader put his arms around the smaller boy's waist. ( A.N.- I bet all you Ray/Max fans loved that.)  
  
Kenny just found a nice rug to lay on and fell asleep with Dizzi in his arms.  
  
***************************'  
  
Sunlight streamed through the window to land on a young boy's face. Max stirred. He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
' Stupid Sun, ' was Max's first thought of the morning. Then he noticed arms wrapped around his middle as well as the soft breathing in his hair. Startled, he looked up and saw Ray sleeping peacefully with his face in Max's hair.  
  
The smaller boy's eyes widened and he blushed.  
  
' He's cute when he's asleep.' The golden-haired beyblader's eyes widened even more and his blush deepened as he shook off that train of thought. Where had THAT come from?  
  
Max carefully tried to get out of the hold but every time he tried, Ray would just pull him closer. After the tenth try, the Chinese beyblader woke up from all the movement.  
  
Gold met ocean blue.  
  
With a small yell, Ray unfolded his arms from around Max and stood up. Unfortunatly, he forgot that he was on the couch and fell over the back. Max looked behind the couch, worried for his Chinese friend that was currently sprawled on the grown rubbing his head.  
  
"Are you okay Ray?" Max asked in concern. Ray looked up with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Yeah, just forgot where I was I guess, " the boy answered. He stood up and winced. "And I'm gonna make sure I don't make that mistake again. " Max giggled while Ray blushed. He looked around.  
  
"Where's Kai? He's usually up by now." The smaller boy blinked.  
  
"I don't know. He's probably still sleeping." Max answered. "Care to wake him up?" Ray's eyes widened.  
  
"I value my life, thank you! How about we get something to eat instead?" The raven-haired boy insisted. Max smiled a wide smile.  
  
"Yeah! I'm starving!" With a chuckle, the two boy's set out to get something to eat. Without them knowing, Kenny trailed behind, having heard their conversation, and deciding that he was hungry as well.  
  
**************************'  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson had just woken up by the sunlight also. He found that he was in Kai's embrace, and unlike Max, snuggled into it more and stayed there with a look of content on his face.  
  
They never got to sleep together so the young boy cherished every moment. He slowly started to caress Kai's arms, wondering if those arm bands of his ever got annoying.  
  
While Tyson was still mulling over the thought, Kai slowly woke up from the gentle caresses. He looked down and saw that his angel was in his arms, seemingly in deep thought. A small smirk played on his mouth as he figured out how to severe whatever train of thought was bugging his love.  
  
He gently swooped down and kissed Tyson.  
  
"What are you thinking of my little blue dragon?" Kai asked sweetly. Tyson, startled, looked up at him. The small boy gave a little blush.  
  
"Kai! Um, well, nothing. I was just wondering if those arm bands of yours ever get annoying or uncomfortable." Tyson said shyly. Kai gave a small chuckle, a small smile on his face.  
  
"You get used to it after a while," Kai started, "but yes, they do get uncomfortable after a while." Tyson frowned.  
  
"Then why don't you take them off?" he asked. The red phoenix blinked then shrugged.  
  
"I guess it's because I never thought of that. I've had them for so long that I forgot what it feels like to have them off." The smaller boy smiled brightly.  
  
"Then why don't you take them off now?" Tyson suggested, "I mean, if you want to." Kai looked at his love.  
  
"Do you want them off?" The blue dragon blushed.  
  
"Well, it would be nice to have them off once in a while when you're holding me. Those metal parts on your bands get uncomfortable sometimes." Tyson said slowly. Kai frowned. Why didn't Tyson say that in the first place? He wondered why Tyson sometimes wiggled around when he was holding him.  
  
Without a word, Kai started to take off his bands. When he was done, he was surprised to find that the skin under the bands were completely white from getting no sun. Also, some parts were red from when the skin rubbed against the metel.  
  
Tyson nodded.  
  
"See what I mean?" he said. He gently took one arm and started to massage and caress it, soothing the red skin. "You should take them off once in a while." Kai didn't answer. He was too entranced in watching Tyson rub his arms and basking in the feeling of his touch.  
  
"Kai?" Hearing his name, the elder boy snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked, then smirked.  
  
"If this is what your going to do every time I take them off, I'm gonna have to do it more often." Tyson blushed again.  
  
"We better see if the others are awake yet." Tyson said as he started to the door. Before he got there however, a pale hand locked it and strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into an embrace. The smaller boy felt lips brushing on his neck.  
  
"Later," a smooth voice behind Tyson said, "Lets have some quality time right now."  
  
*************************'  
  
"Wow, look at this place!" Max practically yelled. Ray and Kenny could only nod in agreement.  
  
The whole place was huge. The lobby was the size of a house. There were two doors leading to tow different swimming pools, and both pools looking a mile long. There was a door leading to a huge exercise room, another leading to a large gift shop, one for a small movie theater, and there was one more leading to a buffet room that looked like it was bigger than a house and could feed two giants.  
  
Ray was the first to get out of his amazement.  
  
"Well, after winning three tournaments we should get a fancy hotel." The Chinese beyblader said. Max nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but for now, why don't we check out the buffet?" The blond boy suggested. The other agreed and the three practically ran to the buffet. Of course, since Max wasn't looking where he was going, he didn't see the person that moved in front of him until it was too late.  
  
WHAM!  
  
The two fell back. Ray and Kenny stopped just in time and started to help the two to their feet. Max looked up.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" The blond boy apologized. "I should've looked at where I was going!"  
  
The person he ran into looked up. He was a boy with mysterious chocolate brown eyes and brown hair with blue stripes. He was wearing a green and blue long-sleeved shirt, baggy blue denin jeans and green shoes. He was also wearing a while hat, and had an air of mystery around him.  
  
"Don't worry about it," The boy re-assured. "I'm sure it was just and accident. Besides, it's partially my fault. I should've got out of the way." Ray held his hand out for the boy and the boy took it gratefully.  
  
"My names Max." the blond beyblader said, "And sorry again for running into you." The boy smiled.  
  
"Name's Brendon. And like I said, don't worry about it. No harm done besides a sore behind." Brendon looked at the companions behind Max. "And they are.?"  
  
Ray stepped forward.  
  
"My names Ray. Pleased to meet you. And this is Kenny." Ray and Kenny shook his hand.  
  
"Well, is there anyone else in your group?" Bendon said teasingly.  
  
"Actually yeah." Max said looking behind him, "And here they come now." The group looked behind Brendon to see Tyson and Kai walking towards them. Both were looking a little disheveled.  
  
Brendon gasped.  
  
Who was that beautiful midnight-eyed boy?  
  
************************'  
  
Uh oh! Looks like someone has a crush! Kai better watch out!  
  
Y.G.G.- Yes. This is getting interesting so far.  
  
Niku- Please r&r and we'll see you next time in chapter 7!  
  
Oh! And please forgive me for not updating sooner. I kinda got banned from updating because of a 'violation'. Again, sorry! 


	7. The New Teens

Ha! I've finally made chapter 7! My Writer's Block is gone! For now anyway... Muahahahahahaha!  
  
Y.G.G.- I still think that she's gone crazy.  
  
Niku- Just let me deal with that and start the disclaimers.  
  
Y.G.G.- Normally, I would chuck you in a river for that, but I wanna get out of here. ::to readers:: Gamegirl28 does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. Reviews are welcome. Flames will be used right back at ya so don't even try. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a T.V. with my name on it.  
  
Niku- ::rolls eyes and turns to gamegirl28:: Come now. We should go find the people who made Writer's Block and have a little 'talk' with them.  
  
Oh goodie! Talks!  
  
'thoughts' / master to bit beast/ //bit beast to master// [bit beast to bit beast]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Tyson greeted as he and Kai walked up to their teammates.  
  
"Hey Tyson!" Max said cheerfully, "It's about time you guys got up!" Tyson just laughed and Kai just 'hn' ed. The cheerful teen didn't notice a pair of brown eyes staring at him.  
  
"What took you anyway?" Kenny asked. He then looked at their deshieveled state of dress. "And why are your clothes all messed up?" The smokey-eyed beyblader grinned nervously while Kai remained neutral. And surprisingly, he was the one to answer.  
  
"You try getting Tyson out of bed and see how neat you are." The team captain stated bluntly. The said beyblader stuck out his tounge.  
  
"Don't blame me because the time zones are messed up here!" Tyson said. He then noticed Brendon, who was still staring at him. "Who's he?"  
  
Ray finally noticed that they had forgotten Brendon and laughed nervously.  
  
"Sorry about that." Ray apologised to the Austrailian boy. He then turned to Tyson and Kai. "Guys, this is Brendon. We just bumped into him a couple minutes ago."  
  
Tyson blinked and then smiled cheerfully. He held out his hand.  
  
"Hi! Name's Tyson. Pleased ta meet ya!" The midnight-haired boy said cheerfully. Brendon finally got out of his trance and shook Tyson's hand gently.  
  
"My pleasure." He murmered, looking into the other teen's eyes. Kai's eyes narrowed. He immediatly didn't like this 'Brendon' kid.  
  
The new boy then turned to Kai. "And he is...?  
  
Seeing that his love wasn't gonna answer, Tyson steped in.  
  
"He's Kai. Our team captain." Brendon looked confused for a moment, but didn't ask.  
  
"Hey how about you join us for breakfast?" Max asked the brown-haired boy once the introductions were done. Brendon blinked, then shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to get back to my team mates. They're probably wonderin where I've been." He apologized. "Actually, I should get goin right now! See ya!" He then took off.  
  
Ray turned to the others after Brendon left. "How about we get some breakfast now?" Max and Tyson immediatly brightened up.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Remember," Kenny spoke up, "we are on a strict diet." A few complaints rose from that statement.  
  
Kai didn't say anything.  
  
'Why did that boy look at MY Tyson like that?' the crimson-eyed leader wondered. He was then cut out of his thoughts by a certain hungry beyblader.  
  
"Hey! Wet blanket! Come on, let's go eat!" Tyson shouted. Kai glared at him, but followed anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brendon was walking down the corridor with a dazed look on his face.  
  
'What a charming boy.' he thought wistfully. 'Such beautiful eyes...'  
  
"Hey, Brendon! You there?"  
  
Brendon was startled out of his thoughts and looked up to meet a pair of brown-gold eyes.  
  
"What is it Luna?" Luna smirked.  
  
She was a pretty girl, with light purple hair and brown eyes with gold flecks. She was wearing a pair of baggy black skater pants, a dark purple t- shirt, black sneakers, and had an air of danger around her.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Besides the fact that you're late and you looked a million miles away." The girl snickered. "So, who's the lucky girl? Or should I say, boy?" Brendon blushed.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" "Oh really?" a voice said behind him. Brendon turned to see another girl.  
  
This girl was sorta wild looking. She had short, spunky, dull dark pink hair that had goggles pushing it back. Her eyes changed with the light, and never seemed to be the same color the next moment. She had on a dull, pinkinsh-orange tank top that had a turtle neck. Her pants were like Kai's exept they were a dark navy and flared at the bottom. Above her right elbow was a silver cuff and there were two more on her left. She was wearing a pair of black combat boots and wore brown, fingerless gloves. The girl had a laid-back aura aroun her.  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And you think we really believe that? You only get that stupid look on your face when you meet someone that you're gonna crush on. Now, who's the lucky person?"  
  
The poor boy coughed, and looked away. He still had a small blush on his cheeks.  
  
"C'mon." Brendon mumbled. "The other's are still waiting for us. And no, Seth, I am NOT giving you any details. And before you even ask Luna, I'm not telling you either." The two girls pouted, but walked on anyway.  
  
When they got to their swiete,(= I have no idea how to spell that) the three saw two more people in the room.  
  
One was another girl with brown hair and crimson eyes. She was wearing a dark blue tank top, semi-tight jeans that flared, and a blue, denin jacker. She was also wearing dark blue boots and a light blue choker. She also had an air of independance around her. She was also the first to notice them.  
  
"Well, lookie here," the teen said in a lazy voice. "The three trouble makers finally showed up. What took you guys so long?" Seth was the one to speak up.  
  
"Sorry Katrina. We had to interogate lover-boy here on the way." The girl said slyly while Brendon blushed. The other boy in the room chuckled.  
  
This boy had black hair with two red streaks in it and had smooth green eyes. He was wearing black leather pants with a silk blue shirt. He also was wearing a pair of black leather boots and a leather jacket and had a complete air of a flirt around him.  
  
"Looks like little Brendon is all grown up." The other boy teased with his silky voice. Brendon blushed even more.  
  
"Shut up Jason! And what is this, pick on Brendon day?" The poor boy yelled. Katrina smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, we should be thinking of the tournament." The others agreed, but all Brendon could think about throughout the time was the boy with lovely diamond eyes...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man I'm stuffed!" Tyson said grinning. They had just gotten done with breakfast, without the strict diet rule that Kenny made up. Max agreed.  
  
"Yeah! Who knew hotel food could be so good?" The blond smiled.  
  
"This is a five star hotel you guys." Ray said, "So the services here have to be good." The other two boys shrugged.  
  
Max, Ray, Kai and Tyson were now standing in the lobby and were headed to the beyblade stadium where the tournament was going to be held. Kenny had seen a computer shop somewhere around the hotel and was currently out of their reach.  
  
Kai, as usual, was quiet and in his mask of coldness. But, he was still thinking of that boy who looked at HIS Tyson in a way that seemed like he had a... crush. Kai shook his head. That can't be true!  
  
Little did he know that he was completely correct.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::smiles sleepily:: Well, that's the chapter. Sorry that it sucked. I'm loosing insparation. If any of you readers have any suggestions, I'm all up for it.  
  
Niku- Now, Lady Gamegirl, let's get you off to bed and we'll start the next chapter up tomorrow. ::mutters:: Stupid, no-good, idiotic yami. Can't even take care of her own hikari. ::louder:: And thank you Duo the Random for the compliment. ::smirk:: I think I'm cute too.  
  
Please r&r. And like I said, any suggestions for the story are welcomed. 


	8. Tiger's thoughts

Well, here's the next chapter of Thoughts. Hope you like. And I'll get the next chapter of Aishiteru up as soon as I can.  
  
Y.G.G.- I'm not saying the disclaimers. If you want to read them, go to the last chapter.  
  
Niku- Kai/Tyson fans, this chapter isn't really for you. It's more for Ray/Max readers. There is a slight mentioning though. Ray's POV.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wonder what it's like to be free? Exciting? Lonely? Blank? Either way, I wish I was. Then I wouldn't have to worry about anything.  
  
Some people say that their free. I wonder why they lie? Nobody is ever free. Then we wouldn't be judged. Or discriminated. Or anything like that.  
  
That's why we're not free.  
  
Of course, I'm not free. All because I live in a isolated mountain village doesn't mean that I'm free. It just means that I have a lot of space to roam around. Not being free.  
  
Freedom must be a wonderful thing. I wonder if anybody has really had freedom? It's probably really nice. To do what you want to do. Go where you want to go. Say what you want to say.  
  
And feel how you want to feel without someone treating you with scorn.  
  
I wonder what's wrong with people? All because you love someone of the same gender, your a freak? Is that what it makes you? I don't get it. In my mind at least, it doesn't matter. Your still a person. You still go to school or work. You still eat. You still sleep. All like a normal person.  
  
Does one little thing like loving a person of the same sex change that? I never thought so.  
  
I still do all those things. Even though I love a boy, I still eat, sleep, Beyblade, and everything else I like to do. I don't find anything different, do you?  
  
Then what's the problem?  
  
Oh well, thats society for you.  
  
I wonder how Maxie feels about these things though? Even though he's really outgoing and friendly, I still don't really know him.  
  
Maybe I should try harder? Maybe.  
  
I wonder if he has any feelings for me? I mean, more that a friend or a unrelated brother? If he did, I wish he would tell me. Or shoud I tell him? Either way would be nice I guess.  
  
But rejection or losing his trust and friendship only to gain disgust in return would kill me.  
  
At least I stole a kiss from him. I wonder if it was his first? I hope it was.  
  
Of course, he doesn't know about it. No, he was sleeping peacefully in a hotel room bed. If he was awake, I wouldn't have done it at all.  
  
It was simple. A mere press of my lips against his. Nothing fancy, but not sloppy either.  
  
It was good enough for me.  
  
No, scratch that. It was heaven for me.  
  
It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. At that moment, I knew that I loved him. It felt so right to kiss him, like we were meant to be together.  
  
Then he moved.  
  
Just a slight turn of the head, could be caused by a dream or discomfort or something small like that, but It was enought for me to break the kiss and scramble out of the room.  
  
When I got in my room, all I could think of was how his lips felt against mine. With small afterthoughts of 'I'm gonna die' of course.  
  
Imagine my relief the next day when he claimed that he dreamt it all. I think I must've turned into a puddle of relief.  
  
But I still couldn't help but think of that small kiss.  
  
It's moments like these that I envy Kai and Tyson. They know how the other feels about them. They can make out every day if they wanted to. Without anybody knowing of course. They seem to have a little thing about keeping their relationship a secret.  
  
I wonder how long they have been going out anyway? Couple days? Weeks? Months? Oh well, it doesn't matter.  
  
But I do wonder if I can get some acting classes from them. Maybe? It would help me a great deal.  
  
Heh. Acting skills. Never thought I ever needed those. Me. The guy that can get any girl in the world. That practically has girls dropping at his feet.  
  
But, I never counted on loving another boy either. I wonder how Mariah would act? Lee and Kevin already know. They have nothing against it. Of course, their going out though. And Gary doesn't even care. He's too into eating to notice.  
  
Max.  
  
Hmmm... Wonder if I can ever tell him how I feel without being afraid of rejection?  
  
See, I told you I wasn't free.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::sweatdrops:: Ray wonders a lot doesn't he? Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter. And is Draciel a turtle? Could you please tell me?  
  
Y.G.G./Niku- Please R&R.  
  
OMG!!! They worked together on something!!! 


End file.
